Conventionally, a regular support for a kettledrum involves support holes on the drum shell, with three fixing units to directly tighten the support holes, and on the fixing units is fixed the support leg stand, thus to form a support surface to maintain a proper distance between the kettledrum and the floor; however, in the above support method, because of the installation part on the counterhoop, the distance and angle between the support leg stands could not be equally divided at 120.degree. intervals, instead, they are divided at the angles of 110.degree., 115.degree., 115.degree., therefore, the formed support surface could not achieve a sufficient supporting effect for the kettledrum, and the drilling of support holes on the drum shell will cause sophisticated production procedures and cause a major harm to the drum itself.
Furthermore, since the support holes are located at specific positions on the drum, in case the drummer needs to change the location of the kettledrum due to the accompaniment by various musical instruments, he will have to relocate the kettledrum because of different intervals of the support leg stands, or he will have to remove the support legs to make necessary adjustment, and the placement location will not be compatible after said adjustment is made, therefore, some drummers will have to make another integrated placement of the accompanying musical instruments due to the above complicated procedures for adjustment, then he will have to make necessary selection to suit different song or music styles, but actually, the placement of too many musical instruments will reduce the battering smoothness to the drummer, so the integral quality of the drumming effect will be affected;
Besides, when the fixing unit is directly fixed on the drum, it will affect the drum resonance, the drumming sound will become dull and inactive, besides, the drum must be suspended for battering effect under some particular circumstances, but since the fixing unit is directly fixed to the drum, the drum will become too heavy to be suspended; therefore,